


Old New Face

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Missed Connections, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Max wants a memento.Prompt 26: “Do I know you?”Ship: PricefieldSuggester:Lt.DaxPrompt list, drop me a prompt and a ship in my asks.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Old New Face

“Do I know you?”

The woman looks at her, fingers fretting with her sleeves of her hoodie. “W-well no. B-but I know you. O-or at least your work.”

Chloe narrows her eyes. Something is off with this woman. It sets her teeth on edge and her skin crawls. And yet…

_Why do I feel like I can trust her? Like I_ have _trusted her?_

“Thanks, I guess? Do you just come by here to window shop a lot or?”

The woman mumbles and shrugs. “S-sometimes.”

Chloe groans inwardly. _God, it’s like getting a tat is some fucking ordeal for these people._ “Done 'just looking’ then?”

Those watery blue eyes harden for a moment, then they go back to being nervous as hell. “Y-yeah. I’d like to get some work done.”

_Some work done, like it’s a fucking boob job or I’m a mechanic. Fuck. Good thing this scrawny hipster is cute or I’d have told her to fuck off._ “Got something in mind then?”

There’s a tremble in the woman’s nod and she pulls out a small sketch. It’s a spiral made of small, blue butterflies. _These look a lot like the ones on my sleeve. That had better be a fucking coincidence._ “I-is it alright?”

Chloe shrugs, her mind already puzzling out how she’s going to approach it and dissecting the steps. “It’s doable. How big do you want it and where?”

“Not too big, I want it on the inside of my right arm, here.” The woman rolls up her sleeve and Chloe has to not stare at all the freckles. _Fuck, she got cuter._ She marks down the dimensions and starts pulling up her estimate refs. “That’ll probably be like, $250. That cool?”

The woman nods, those wavering eyes suddenly determined. “Yeah.”

“Cool, what’s your name?”

“Max Caulfield.”

The name tugs at something in her mind, but she waves the thought away. “Dope, write your phone number in here. I can book you in for Thursday at 7. How does that sound?”

“That… works.”

Max sits in the chair, her nervousness hanging thick in the air as Chloe disinfects her equipment. She waits for the usual questions of ‘will it hurt’ or ‘what if you mess up’, all which were answered in the paperwork. She’s pleasantly surprised when all she gets is silence as she hums to herself.

With the cleaning done she gets the stencil out and applies to the exposed arm.

“You ready?”

Max nods, and Chloe is shocked by the depth of trust in her gaze. “Yes. Let’s start.”

The session goes by easily. Max hums some song that Chloe hazily remembers from her childhood as she works. She’s probably the most pleasant customer she’s had in ages. Definitely one of the better looking ones.

It all ends too early and Chloe finds herself wishing that the woman had asked for something more complex. As she swaps from black to blue, she catches Max’s gaze. “So what’s this tat about?”

Max sighs, her eyes darting away from Chloe. “Just a reminder of someone I lost.”

“Oh, sorry dude. Musta been someone special.”

“Yeah, she was.”

The needle hums back into life and Chloe loses herself in her work again.

“And seriously, follow the guide. If it needs a touch up, the terms are in your contract.”

Max nods, clutching the care kit to her chest for dear life. “Okay, thank you so much.”

“No thanks needed dude. Always a pleasure to do my thing.”

The door chime rings as it closes and Chloe drums her fingers on the counter. _Come on Chloe, don’t mix work shit with personal shit._

_Besides, nobody sticks around anyways._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again unbetaed and raw.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
